Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to application of mobile navigation techniques.
Information
The global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite positioning systems (SPSs) have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Since satellite signals may not be reliably received and/or acquired in an indoor environment, different techniques may be employed to enable navigation services. For example, mobile devices can typically obtain a position fix by measuring ranges to three or more terrestrial wireless access points which are positioned at known locations. Such ranges may be measured, for example, by obtaining a MAC ID address from signals received from such access points and measuring one or more characteristics of signals received from such access points such as, for example, received signal strength indicator (RSSI), round trip delay (RTT), just to name a few examples. In other applications, measured RSSI and RTT values may be compared with expected signature values at locations defined in a radio “heatmap” to determine a match. Here, a location of a mobile device may be estimated as a discrete location defined in the radio heatmap corresponding with expected signature value(s) matching measured RSSI and/or RTT.